


Taking Charge

by Namigati



Category: Captain America
Genre: Bucky's a selfish little cockslut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Steve tries so hard, Them doing the do because I wanted them to do the do, that's all it really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Namigati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's used to taking charge so Steve doesn't get himself hurt, including -- but not limited to -- in the bedroom. But tonight, Steve wants to take charge and make him feel good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the most pointless thing, just smut. I thought someone would enjoy that, so here you go and you're welcome.

"Jesu— _fuck_ , Steve!" Bucky cried out as Steve's thigh pressed into his groin and teeth dug into the skin above his collar bone. He was already painfully hard, Steve having teased and tortured him for almost ten minutes. Wet and heavy kisses had Bucky's eyes fluttering closed and breath catching in this throat. Steve had decided to burrow his face into Bucky's neck and mark it up, occasionally mouthing things indiscernible to the poor man.

"Feelin' good, Buck?" Steve asked when he finally moved away, his hands occupying themselves with liberating Bucky from his clothes. He got the belt off, pants halfway down and shirt open halfway before Bucky had even begun to respond.

"Feelin' different, Stevie?" Bucky teased back, breathless. Most of the nights they were intimate, it was Bucky taking charge, pulling Steve's tiny frame over him and wrapping his legs around tightly, or pushing Steve down so he could ride him until he couldn't feel below his navel anymore, or dictating the kisses, slowing them down to be more passionate, speeding them up to be more wild.

"Dunno, what you're talkin' about," Steve said as he nudged Bucky down onto the bed, climbing over him and kissing him softly. Bucky let out a soft laugh, hands cupping Steve's cheeks. He let out a surprised cry, however, when his hands were gripped and pinned down on either side of his head. It turned to a long, low moan when the kiss grew rougher, needier and hotter.

"Stevie," Bucky whined as he nipped at Steve's lip, body shuddering in anticipation and arousal. He wriggled his wrists back and forth, but made no real attempt to free himself from Steve's grasp, choosing instead to take joy in his confinement. As Steve wedged himself between Bucky's thighs, which Bucky wrapped around his tiny waist, he planted little kisses onto Bucky's chest, biting softly every so often, eliciting breathless whines.

When the knee dug gently into his erection, Bucky wiggled and moan, unable to hold back the desperate cries of want, of need. Steve had been teasing him for so long and it was almost cruel, and although there was nothing physically stopping him from freeing himself and maybe toppling Steve over to ride him like there was no tomorrow, he didn't. He stayed put, he let Steve take care of him, like all the times he had taken care of Steve.

Bucky would be loath to admit it, but he was probably a very selfish lover, wriggling and squirming, sometimes even pushing Steve passed his limits. He was afraid of it, but he couldn't help it, not when his best friend was so selfless in that aspect. Steve wanted to take care of Bucky, but it must have been hard for him to give Bucky what he needed, so Bucky just took to taking control in yet another area of their lives.

This time, Steve seemed intent on being in control however, so Bucky was willing to let go and let him. Even when Steve's right hand let go of it, Bucky didn't move his left hand, and even when Steve's long and beautiful fingers disappeared with the petroleum jelly inside of him, he still didn't move it, as if in agreement that as soon as Steve was done prepping him, he'd once again hold Bucky down with all ninety-five pounds.

The bony hand did grip him once more as Steve pushed himself inside, slowly filling him up. Bucky let out a long breath with one of his smirks and a tilt of his head. Steve immediately wiped the smile off his face as he dipped his head down and rolled one of Bucky's nipples between his teeth. Bucky  let out a short and pleasured hiss, his back arching up off of the bed. Steve continued to work the nub and gently thrust into Bucky until he was shaking and making strangled whines in his throat. He let it go and moved to leave little love bites all over the broad chest, ever mindful of the fact that Bucky's shirts for work needed to be able to cover all of them. Perhaps it's the fact that Steve was taking control where he would otherwise not, or maybe because he was so _good_ about taking care of Bucky (not just wanting to) or maybe it was just the thought that Steve wanted to take care of him like that, but Bucky could not control the way his body responded to Steve's gentle treatment even as Steve tried so hard to be rougher and more aggressive. The way his hips rolled as Steve thrusted into him, the way he lifted off of the bed and desperately nipped at Steve's lips, the way he moaned and whimpered and pleaded with Steve, all of it was beyond his control. As his climax approached, slowly, so slowly, begs and gasps turned to profanities as well as gratitude aimed at the smaller man. One moment, "Damn it, shit shit _shit_ ," would tumble out, the next, the sweetest song of "God, Steve, yes, you're so good—you're the best, the best—I love you," rang into the otherwise quiet room and into Steve's ears.

"You gonna cum, Bucky?" Steve might have been asking kindly, he might have been curious, wondering if he should speed up or change anything he was doing, but to Bucky's ears it sounded as if he were _telling_ Bucky to finish. He gripped Steve tighter with his thighs, pulling him closer, groaning and shaking, repeating "Stevie, fuck, Steve," over and over, obscenities mixing with idle worship and all because of Steve. He rolled his hips as Steve rocked into him, pace increasing in spite of the Steve's weak lungs. Bucky yearned to release and he begged Steve for it, which surprised the other, but selfless as ever, Steve gave him what he wanted.

He ducked his head onto Bucky's chest again, sucking and tugging at the flushed flesh and sensitive nipples, tongue lashing out and abusing the areas and blowing lightly and kissing almost apologetically after. Voice rough and thick (and _god_ , so sexy), Steve groaned and murmured, "C'mon, Buck. Give it up and cum," and Bucky didn't know why his body answered so quickly and powerfully, thighs clenching around Steve's waist, nails digging into his own palms and back arching exquisitely, his chest touching Steve's lightly. His voice caught in his throat for a moment, and the rest of the almost animalistic moan was captured by the other's lips, his body convulsing as Steve fucked him through his orgasm (and into his own, since every part of Bucky tightened around the poor guy).

They came down from their high slowly, tangled in each other's arms, one of Bucky's hands pressed lightly against Steve's chest, afraid of an oncoming asthma attack. Steve shooed his hand away, and plopped down next to him, trying to even the erratic breathing. Bucky, in return, turned onto his stomach, throwing his arm over the other. He could still feel the subtle quivering in his thighs and he breathed contentedly into Steve's neck, pressing small kisses into it.

"Hey, Buck..."

"Steve," Bucky growled in warning, but chuckled all the same, "I swear if you ask me if I'm okay, you won't be."

"I wasn't," Steve said, although Bucky could tell he was pouting. "I just... Is it okay to say 'I love you' or..." His voice was filled with apprehension, and his breathing was picking up again.

Bucky lifted his head and planted several kisses onto Steve's face and lips, boyish giggle emanating from his core and gave his friend a soft look. "I think it's okay. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," he said in between peppering more kisses until Steve shoved him away, also chuckling.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I... I love you, too," he returned the kiss and lie back, closing his eyes. Bucky buried his face into the crook of his neck and sighed, nuzzling.

"You better," he murmured before the world slipped away from and his dreams were upon him.


End file.
